A Christmas Tale
by Donatellosgirl36
Summary: A little Christmas special. Our growing family has a special Christmas Eve tradition. A cute one-shot.


Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish. Hmm, I guess you need a gene for that to work...

A/N: Okay, I just had to write one. It popped into my head and wouldn't go away, so here it is. My little turtle family Christmas special.

* * *

"Let's go!" Mira bounced in place near the elevator. She was covered from head to toe in layer up on layer of sweaters and jackets and scarves and gloves and pink hat with a pompom sticking straight up.

Donnie laughed as he and Sarah came to stand beside her. He was dressed in nearly the same way, with only his brown eyes showing. "It's just now getting dark. We have plenty of time, sweetheart."

Mira continued to bounce excitedly. "But the sooner we get there the sooner we can build a snowman."

Kaz came running up followed by an irritated looking Kala. "Kaz, you have to wear your hat." She tried again to make him put on the knit cap.

The five year old immediately jerked it off. "It's itchy!"

"Do you want to play in the snow, Kazzey?" Mikey stepped up behind Kala.

Kaz nodded energetically. "Uh-huh."

"Then you have to wear your cap." Mikey pointed at his own hat with his free hand, the other carried an old wooden sled. Kaz frowned but complied when Kala put his hat on him again.

Donnie looked around. "Leo! Raph! We're ready to go!"

Leo and Amaya stepped from their bedroom. It was strange to see Amaya wearing jeans, but Leo had insisted she wear them in the snow. So, she'd borrowed a pair of Cat's along with a sweater. She now looked like a cute snow bunny with her own fuzzy cap.

Raph and Cat came down the hall with Yoshi. Sarah couldn't help but grin at the sight of the two year old. He had on so many layers, his arms were sticking out from his sides and he looked like he could barely move. "I think that might be a bit of overkill guys." She teased.

Raph shook his head. "Nope." Behind him, Cat just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's go, let's go!" Mira hit the button for the elevator and hurried inside. The adults laughed as they followed her in. They piled into the van and drove along the quiet streets until they came to Central Park. It was Christmas Eve and most families were having a large family dinner or parties inside right now, so the park was empty. The sky had already grown dark as the sun had set giving the large family the anonymity they sought. Even if they were spotted from a distance there was no way anyone could tell they were anything but a family playing in the snow.

As soon as the van had stopped and the door opened, Mira shot out. This was one of her favorite times of year. It was the time they were allowed a bit more freedom to move in the world above. And this night was always her favorite because it was the night she could really have fun outside.

Donnie shook his head with amusement at his daughter before turning and offering Sarah a hand down. She smiled at him and took it. "She loves this night."

He smiled too. "I know."

They stepped away from the door and Kaz shot out from behind them followed by Mikey. "Kaz, put your hat back on!" He caught the runaway child and stuffed it back on his head. This time Kaz didn't bother to protest as the wind was cold on his bald head.

"You have to put him down, Raph." Cat told him as they stepped out of the van. Although Yoshi had come with them last year to play in the snow, he'd never actually gotten a chance. Raph hadn't let him set a toe in the cold wet substance. But this year Cat had made him promise to actually let him play. However, Raph had changed his mind after seeing the mounds of snow.

He frowned. "But-"

Cat took Yoshi from him. "No buts. He won't break. I promise." He began to protest again as Cat set their son in the snow. Yoshi gazed around himself for a minute and then plunged his gloved covered hands into the white stuff. He let out a happy squeal as he began throwing it in the air. Cat laughed. Raph tried to hold his frown but couldn't as he found the scene way to comical.

Leo and Amaya went to stand beside Sarah and Donnie. They watched Mira make a giant snowball for the snowman's base. Kaz was busy making a pile of snowballs, packing them tightly with his little hands. As soon as he'd gotten a good number ready, he took aim and let one fly. Leo laughed as it struck Mikey the chest.

Kala laughed too. "Good shot, honey!"

"Oh, yeah!" Mikey grinned as he made his own snowball. He didn't pack it tight though, so it would easily crumble on contact. He tossed it gently and it landed on Kaz's head. The youngster giggled as scattered snow all over him.

Nearby, Mira had already made the second layer to her snowman and was working on the third. Sarah laughed as Mira started forming the head. It had a decidedly turtle look to it.

Raph had found the sled and put Yoshi on it. "Come on, Kaz. I'll give you a ride."

Kaz ran over to them. He was out of snowballs anyways. He hopped on and wrapped his arms around Yoshi in front of him. "Go fast, Uncle Raphie."

The large turtle laughed. "You got it." He pulled them around a while, going a little faster down the hills but still maintaining steady control of the wooden craft. The two turtle boys laughed and squealed, making Raph grin from ear to ear. When they were done, they returned to find Mira's snowman all done.

"I want to build a snowman!" Kaz announced. Mira suddenly grinned. She knelt down beside the two boys and whispered to them. Yoshi's eyes grew round and Kaz began to snicker. Kaz nodded as Mira told him something else. He ran to Leo. "Uncle Leo, help me build a snowman."

Leo smiled. "Okay." Kaz grabbed his hand and pulled him over right beside the very large snowman Mira had built. Leo frowned. "You want to build it right here? It might be easier somewhere else where there's more snow."

Kaz shook his head. "No, right here." Leo shrugged and knelt down to help Kaz begin to pile snow for a base. Kaz slowly scooted backwards. And then it happened, Mira's snowman toppled over right on top of Leo.

Leo gave a soft grunt before his head popped out of the large pile of snow. For a split second everyone was quiet with shock. Then Leo began to laugh and Mira giggled from the place she'd ambushed him with the snowman.

Raph laughed. "That's one way to make a snowman."

Mikey laughed beside him. "I think it's a snowturtle, bro."

Donnie laughed as well. "You're slipping, Leo. Mira got the drop on you."

Amaya giggled as she looked on her poor cold turtle. Her heart was so full of joy these days and watching her husband play with the children made a new desire grow inside her. That desire only grew more intense as the night went on and the three turtle children romped in the snow banks.

It was near midnight when they climbed into the van. Yoshi clung to Cat while Kaz snuggled in Kala's arms. They were both asleep before they could even start the engine. Sarah sat on the long bench in the back and Mira sat in her lap. The eleven year old was only slightly smaller than her mother and so it made holding her a little difficult. But Sarah didn't seem to mind as she held her tight, resting her cheek against her head.

Donnie smiled as he wrapped one of the blankets they'd brought with them around his wife and child. "I know someone else that loves this night."

Sarah smiled, placing a kiss on her now sleeping daughter's head. "You bet I do."

Sitting beside her, Kala smiled as well. She rubbed gentle circles on Kaz's shell where he was settled against her shoulder. "Me too."

On the other side of Kala, Cat's eyes sparkled with unshed tears of joy as she gazed down the sleeping babe in her arms. "Me three."

* * *

A/N: You really never know joy until you see it in your child. The sparkle in their eyes, the huge grin on their face and the little giggles that escape them. Those are the jewels of life... Give me some great Christmas presents guys -review!


End file.
